the_school_for_good_and_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
The School for Good and Evil Library:Layout guide
This guide is still incomplete. In order to observe uniformity across the wiki, this layout guide was made to make our article pages look their best. If some sections in each guide is inapplicable and has no available content to contain, remove the section from the page. Article page guide Character pages #Notice(s) (if applicable) #Infobox #Quote (if applicable) #Introduction #Physical appearance #Biography (remove sub-sections if not applicable) #*Early life #*Other section(s) (if applicable) #*''The School for Good and Evil'' #*''A World Without Princes'' #*''The Last Ever After'' #*''Quests for Glory'' #*''A Crystal of Time'' #Abilities #Relationships (remove sub-sections if not applicable) #*Love interests #*Family #*Friends #*Allies #*Enemies #Appearances #Gallery (if applicable) #Trivia (if applicable) #References (if applicable) Terms ;Notice(s) :Notices are templates that are to be placed at the top of pages to inform its current state. These templates are, but not limited to: *' :' This indicates that information in the page is incomplete. It adds the page to the category "Article stubs". *' :' This indicates that questionable information requires citations, as anyone can put anything on a page. It adds the page to the category "Citations needed". *' :' This indicates that the page requires some form of cleanup. It adds the page to the category "Articles needing cleanup". *' (unusable; still in development):' This indicates that the article needs (an) image(s). It adds the page to the category "Articles needing images". *' (unusable; still in development):' Do not add this to character, location, object, business, and group pages. This indicates that the article is about an upcoming media. It adds the page to the category "Upcoming". *' :' This template should replace all content within the page, as it marks the page as a candidate for deletion. ---- ;Infobox :Infoboxes are templates that are used to contain information within a condensed box. These templates are, but not limited to: *' (do not use; still in development):' This infobox adds the categories, but not limited to "Characters", and "Evers" or "Nevers". ---- ;Quote :Quotes are created using the template. Refer to the documentation page for more information on its usage. ---- ;Introduction :Write a brief summary on the subject. Do not add "Introduction" as a section name. ---- ;Physical appearance :Describe how the character looks. Syntax Physical appearance ---- ;Biography (This section is only to be included within character pages. For its non-living counterpart, see History.) :Narrate the character's experiences within their perspective. Do not specifically describe events that they have no knowledge of, until they learn so. :;Early life ::Describe the character's early life before appearing or being mentioned in the books. :; ::Describe the character's experiences in the first book, . :; ::Describe the character's experiences in the second book, . :; ::Describe the character's experiences in the third book, . :; ::Describe the character's experiences in the fourth book, . :; ::Describe the character's experiences in the fifth book, . Syntax Biography Early life ''The School for Good and Evil A World Without Princes The Last Ever After Quests for Glory A Crystal of Time Object pages #Notice(s) ''(if applicable) #Infobox #Quote (if applicable) #Introduction #History #Functions (if applicable) #Appearances #Trivia #References (if applicable) Terms ;History (This section is only to be included within location, object, and group pages. For its living counterpart, see Biography.) :Describe the history of the subject before its appearance or mentioning in the books. :; ::Describe the subject's part in the plot of the first book, . :; ::Describe the subject's part in the plot of the second book, . :; ::Describe the subject's part in the plot of the third book, . :; ::Describe the subject's part in the plot of the fourth book, . :; ::Describe the subject's part in the plot of the fifth book, . Syntax History ''The School for Good and Evil A World Without Princes The Last Ever After Quests for Glory A Crystal of Time''